Quarantine
by RaizatheStorm
Summary: Quarantine follows a young man named Kent as he becomes wrapped up in determining the cause behind an outbreak of attacks from berserk pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Greetings, all. Lately, I've been needing a creative outlet, so I decided to revive and revamp an old story of mine; I've been a pokemon fan for a long time, and so, I'll be using that world as a template for my ideas. So, I suppose, just sit back and enjoy the ride. Feedback is always appreciated. I'm not very well practiced at writing actual fiction, mind. Hopefully I'll be able to surpass your first impressions, regardless of what they are. (small note - my "C" key is hit or miss. Every once in a while, it won't register when I press it.)

What I'm looking for most here is feedbak on the way the plot is progressing, mind. While I've got this whole story very clearly etched out in my head, I'll still be willing to consider suggestions from the community.

**Chapter 1**

The sky dimmed as a cloud drifted listlessly in front of the sun. At this exact time, however, a bright red light flashed, and was followed by a soft thud. A young man watched expectantly as the blue and white orb shook this way and that, before it finally gave up, coming to a stop with a soft click. He was clearly very pleased at this, as his face showed – he pumped his fist and ran over to where the ball rested. Following his every move was something of a cross between a tiger and a small dog; its muzzle and chest, as well as a tuft of fur on its head and its tail were a cream color, while the rest of its body was covered in a luxurious yellow coat, adorned with jagged black stripes. Indeed, the creature practically shimmered in the sunlight, which had returned from behind the cloud.

"Well, don't you look pleased with yourself? You ought to, I suppose. Well done, Ryko." The young man said, a wide grin filling his face. The growlithe named Ryko gave a happy bark and trotted back to its owner. Tilting his head, Ryko stared up at the young man, who seemed to be able to easily interpret the unspoken question. "Well… You took a few hits there, you know. Do you really want to walk all that way..? Sure you don't want to rest? I suppose it's fine. You didn't take all _that_ many attacks, after all…" he said, shrugging. "C'mon, then. We've got a long way to go before we hit Lilycove City." He said, folding his hands behind his head as he walked.

The young man appeared to be in his late teens or early twenties. He had short, dark brown hair which only managed to lie reasonably flat, as well as hazel eyes. Currently, he wore a dark blue jacket, which covered a black shirt, while a lightly colored and obviously well-worn pair of jeans covered his legs. As he walked, his attention was diverted upward, staring at the clouds as he strolled down the path toward his next destination. Ryko was certainly a tough one… The young man's mind had fallen back in time, dwelling on just one on many happy memories involving his canine partner.

"Kent? Could you come down here for a moment? We've got something to talk to you about…" his mother's voice rang out. In response, the boy raced down the stairs, obviously very curious as to what they needed him for. Understandably, he didn't look overly excited; nine times out of ten, it was just some chore he forgot to do – luckily, this was the one exception. Kent's head tilted gently as his eyes met with a small package in his mother's hand. "Now, son.. I know you're… disappointed about your friends leaving town, and I know that you wish you could join them, so… Your father and I wanted to make it up to you; at least in some way.." she said, offering the package.

Kent's eyes lit up as he accepted the gift, tearing the wrapping paper off as quickly as he could. If he looked happy while he was opening the package, that was nothing compared to what he looked like when its contents were revealed – his mouth hung open, though he was left speechless. It was a pokegear; though this device was much more advanced than those that came before it. The manufacturers had managed to cram so many functions into this generation's version that it had cemented itself as not only a must-have item for trainers, but a must-have item for just about _anyone_. The one Kent was holding was quite top-of-the-line, as well. It had a GPS unit, a phone, a clock, and a radio, but it also had a function which assessed the strength of wild pokemon, a function which assessed the condition of one's own pokemon, as well as a full-blown pokedex; and that was all in addition to the dozens of applications which could be found on the poketches and standard phones which were so common these days.

Wordlessly, Kent ran up and hugged his mother, clutching tightly onto his new pokegear all the while. It meant a lot to him – a few of his friends were packing up and heading on their journeys, while he… "Ha ha, you're welcome, Kent… But come, now; there's still a bit more to see – after all, just because you're staying in school, doesn't mean you're not as capable as your friends are; your father and I just wanted to show that we had confidence in you, which is why we've got one more stop to make – we're heading to the breeding center in Mauville City." She said, smiling down at her son as she waited for his reaction.

Kent smiled happily as the memories drifted through his consciousness. Right then and there, he had been driven to a ranch owned by a kind old man, where he was able to pick out an egg to raise for his own. The resulting pokemon was now trotting happily at his heel. He had come a long way; that much was certain… The memories had carried Kent much of the way to his destination; passing the time as he walked, he took out the pokegear he now carried. The original, he had gotten years ago – as such, it had long since passed its lifespan. This new one, however, Kent treated as if it were the very same object he had received on his tenth birthday. The map function told him that he would reach town before sundown; thankfully, he would get to sleep in a bed tonight… Curious, he switched over to the pokedex function – his recent acquisition was highlighted:

_Absol – The Disaster Pokemon Type: Dark_

_Height: 4' Weight: 108.4 lbs _

_Absol has the ability to sense natural disasters. As a result, a number of superstitions have been raised about this POKEMON. It is known as a doom-bringer, due to the fact that its appearance precedes nearly every catastrophe in those areas which it resides. It is a long-lived POKEMON – individuals can survive for over 100 years. _

_Page (individual level and statistics) _

Surrounding it were a number of blank spots – the full Pokedex had been filled in long ago, though Kent liked to keep its records limited to those he had caught and seen, just like it was before the various famous trainers filled its proverbial pages all those years ago. At the touch of a button, however, the function could be filled with information on every pokemon currently known, whether Kent himself had caught it or not.

The pair continued walking for a time, and soon, they began to hear the telltale sounds of civilization. Ryko's ears twitched – his pace increased, leading him somewhat ahead of Kent. The grand city of Lilycove came into view before long. Kent had a weary smile on his face as he slowly but surely became surrounded by buildings – immediately, he headed for the pokemon center. Before he got to sleep, there was just one last bit of business to take care of.

Heading through the automatically sliding glass door, Kent gave a cheerful wave to the nurse at the counter before approaching. "Just for a bit, buddy.." he said, looking down to Ryko before recalling the creature into his pokeball. The nurse greeted him, and Kent handed over the five pokemon he was carrying at the time. The nurse placed them all on a machine behind her, and in a flash, the process was complete. Kent bowed his head, thanking the woman before releasing Ryko once more and heading over to a PC-like apparatus in the corner of the building. With a few keystrokes, Kent was logged in. Placing the blue great ball in the round slot to his right, Kent watched as the recently caught Absol disappeared in a flash of light – he'd get to training that one later. Finally, Ryko let out a long yawn, which lured Kent into doing the same.

Pokemon centers were incredibly convenient; they were government-run, set up in order to provide free support to the many trainers that came their way. Not only did they quickly heal injured pokemon, but they allowed for management of the pokemon the trainer had captured. Finally, they were also used as a sort of bastion in which trainers could come to rest for the night before continuing their journey; as such, Kent notified the nurse and proceeded to a couch which rested over in the corner. Laying down, Kent allowed Ryko to hop up and relax on his chest – the growlithe exuded a near-unnatural heat, though it was far from unbearable; indeed, it was rather comforting. In mere moments, the pair of them were off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kent was awoken by a voice coming from above him. Blearily blinking his eyes, he was slowly able to make out the source as his vision swam into focus. There was a television mounted on the wall above him; a newscaster was rattling off her report – "_... have been increased sightings of pokemon exhibiting rare color traits – this trait, which expresses differently for each species, seems to be cropping up more and more often. Scientists agree that it is likely due to human interference – exhibiting a different color than what is traditional for a given species was once harmful, but due to human interference, individuals expressing a rare color have been able to survive long enough to bear offspring. As such, the frequency of the allele is slowly on the…" _Kent's focus on the story ebbed. Ryko had long since felt his owner's movements, and was now looking expectantly at the young man. Kent only smiled, scratching Ryko's ears before asking the growlithe to hop down, which Ryko did immediately.

Kent stood, and this time, the both of them stretched for a moment before re-gathering their bearings. Pokeballs, and curatives… Kent was running low on both. Deciding it would be best to re-supply, Kent waved the nurse good-bye and headed out the door, with Ryko following suit. The city was considerably busier than it was the previous evening – trainers, residents, and commuters alike were all bustling about, quickly heading to their destinations. Heading up the hill behind the Pokemon Center, it wasn't long before Kent reached the massive, multi-story department store – a very famous building, to be sure. Pokemarts were convenient, but the selection at the Lilycove iteration was utterly unparalleled.

It didn't take long for Kent to find what he was looking for – within moments of entering, he was waiting in line in order to purchase his supplies. There was only a single trainer in front of him: a young woman, dressed in a practical outfit, which was predominantly white, but touched with red here or there. She had long hair, which was a surprisingly dark shade of blonde. Kent gave her some space as she turned to leave, though Ryko was a bit less formal, sniffing near her ankles; Kent muttered a quick apology for him. The young woman's bright green eyes met with Kent's as she left – she had an astoundingly confident air about her. She looked to be his age, though it was clear that she had a great deal of experience as a trainer. It was likely that she left her home when she turned ten, like many trainers.

With the line cleared, Kent placed his items on the counter. "Ten Full Restores, ten Full Heals, ten Super Potions, and twenty Ultra Balls… Quite the haul, quite the haul..." the clerk commented while the computer tallied up the price. That'll be 67,000 pokedollars, sir." Kent nodded – while it seemed somewhat excessive, the truth was, he had been battling quite a lot lately, and so he had built up quite the fund for supplies; apart from sustenance, these visits were his only expenditures, after all. Skilled trainers could make quite enough while on the road merely partaking in the challenges that were presented to them – though Kent also had an alternate source of income in aiding trainers who were having trouble capturing specific pokemon. And so, his money spent and business finished, Kent made his way to the elevator and out the door, Ryko following closely, as usual.

His only errand completed, Kent's mind wandered to what his next goal would be – as a wandering trainer, he rarely had his moves planned in advance. This time, he decided on a whim to go visit the harbor; take in the sights while he was in Lilycove. Heading east, Kent walked casually down a large thoroughfare; he attracted the stares of a number of people around him – not surprising, given what he had following him. Pokemon like Ryko were known to sell high to trainers with too much income and not enough pride. Ryko seemed to be aware of the attention, as the Growlithe was practically strutting behind him. Kent couldn't help but laugh to himself.

The street grew narrower and narrower as the businesses around him grew less and less numerous; clearly, he hadn't chosen the most commonly used pathway to reach the cove. After having walked for a short while, however, an uneasy feeling began to gnaw at Kent's mind… As if on cue, he heard a quick muttering behind him, which was followed by a bright flash of light, which struck Ryko square on the back. Kent immediately pivoted around to see Ryko twitching on the ground – a thunder wave, clearly. Before he could react, the figure behind the attack bowled Kent over, scooping Ryko up in the process prior to dashing into a nearby alley.

"RYKO!" Kent shouted, jumping to his feet. Kent tore after the man, sprinting as fast as his legs would carry him. "Come back here, dammit!" Kent yelled – the assailant's feet were visible for a fleeting second as the person whipped around a corner. Kent was hot on the thief's trail; he was nearly around the corner when he heard another attack order. Skidding to a halt, Kent watched as a blue bolt of lightning struck mere inches in front of him. His teeth bared, Kent practically growled as he flung himself around the corner, crashing into the man who had stolen Ryko. The three bodies collapsed to the pavement, Ryko stuck between the assailant and his own trainer – thankfully, the man's grip was broken by Kent's charge, and Ryko was able to wiggle free. An Electrode remained nearby – clearly it was charging up another attack, though Ryko was too quick for the spherical pokemon – with blinding speed, the golden Growlithe charged, ramming into the Electrode; clearly Ryko took after his trainer in this respect. The attack was not over, however, as Ryko immediately followed with a sweltering jet of flame from his mouth – with this attack, the Electrode looked to be unable to battle.

Kent, meanwhile, had subdued the thief with his first charge. While on the ground, he was able to get his forearm at the man's throat, while his free hand restrained the bandit's own arm. "Thought you could get away with stealing Ryko, eh? Trying to make a quick buck? You're lucky I'm not a vindictive man, or I'd show you what my partner can do. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't haul you to the station right now, would you?" he asked, a fierce glare transfixed on the man below him.

The man looked surprisingly diminutive at the moment. He was clearly frightened; he had a gaunt face, and scraggly black hair. By the looks of it, he was likely just trying to sell Ryko off in order to sustain himself… Kent looked down into the thief's terrified eyes and sighed. He couldn't believe what he was about to do, but… quickly, Kent stood once more. "If I see you again, Ryko gets his revenge. You understand me?" Kent said, an acid tone in his voice. The man nodded hastily, scrambling backward as he rubbed his throat. Deciding to leave before he changed his mind, Kent turned and began walking away.

From there, everything was a blur. Kent heard footsteps coming from behind him at a run, and turned to see a flash of silver – his eyes widened, and he prepared to spring out of the way, though he knew that there was no time… but then, beside him, there was a blue blur; a heavy thud filled the alleyway, and the thief crashed to the ground, clearly unconscious; the knife that caused the flash of silver was several feet away from the man's hand. Kent's palms were sweating – he thought for sure that he was about to die, but… someone saved him. Looking down, he saw a Vaporeon staring up at him – Kent whirled around to find himself staring into the bright green eyes of a young woman. Indeed, it was the very same individual whom he had stood behind at the department store… Her brow was furrowed; she knew that she had made it in the nick of time… Immediately, however, her concerned look turned to disbelief and rage. "You were just going to let him go?! The man was clearly dangerous! Just how naïve are you, anyway?!" she shouted – Kent winced.

"I-I… just felt a bit.. merciful. He was clearly in dire straits-"

"Yes! Dire straits! Dire enough to kill for a quick buck, apparently! No, on second thought.. I think he was scared of what you could do to him! Probably a convict who just broke his parole with that little stunt of his, if I had to guess. You are _way_ too lenient!" she asserted, continuing her rant. Kent could only stare in disbelief at the woman berating him. He knew that he likely deserved it; looking back, what he did was quite foolish. "Get out of here." She said simply. "I'm taking this guy to the cops – don't want you to have another change of heart."

Kent could only nod; he was utterly stunned. "C-c'mon, Ryko.." he said, waving for his Growlithe to follow; the command was followed without hesitation. Before rounding the corner, however, Kent turned and looked at the woman once more. "I-I.." he began, before clearing his throat in order to gain time to regain his composure; thankfully, it worked.. "Thanks. I'm Kent – might I know the name of my savior before I go?" he asked, a slightly forced smile on his face. Understandably, he was still a little taken aback by the day's events.

"… Leanne. You can just call me Leanne." She said, heaving the assailant up onto her shoulder. Her Pokegear was open, and propped against her ear. Apparently, she had already dialed the emergency number. Even despite all that was going on, however, she appeared to have something on her mind… She was staring back at Kent – her eyes darting from him, to his Growlithe. For his part, Kent couldn't help but wonder what it was she was thinking…

"Well, then.. Thank you, Leanne. Pleased to make your acquaintance. If we meet again, feel free to ask me for a favor. I owe you, you know." He said, smiling more comfortably this time. Leanne merely nodded and waved him off – her call had connected. Kent took the hint and turned to leave, walking somewhat stiffly after what happened. Ryko looked up at his master, seeming concerned – the Growlithe let out a small bark, before nudging Kent's leg. Kent looked down and smiled; Ryko was often on edge when Kent wasn't feeling himself. With Ryko's support, Kent's movements became more natural; he seemed less worried, though still a bit jumpy. "C'mon, boy. Let's.. just head back to the Pokemon Center for now…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kent was, to say the least, distracted. He walked as if in a haze after what had happened – not only did he nearly lose Ryko, his carelessness nearly got him stabbed. In this state, he was hardly concerned with his surroundings. Ryko could obviously tell; several times, the Growlithe was forced to tug at his owner's pant leg in order to keep the trainer from stepping into the street. Kent was somewhat touched at his partner's behavior; it seemed that Ryko wasn't dwelling on what happened at all… Instead, he was simply looking out for his trainer. The thought comforted Kent, who smiled and crouched in order to scratch the pokemon behind his ears. "Thanks… I'll be alright, though. I promise." He said, before standing again to re-assess his surroundings.

Kent's mind was starting to come back into focus. True, he had had a terrifying experience, but as Ryko indicated, that was over. Now, he had to get his head screwed on straight and quit brooding about the what-ifs. Now that he thought about it… perhaps Ryko ought to have a rest. After all, what had just happened was likely traumatizing for him; not to mention, it wouldn't do for him to attract any more attention at the moment… "Say, Ryko…" Kent said, looking down at his partner. "I… think it best for you to head back into your pokeball for the moment. I know, I know, I'm sorry, buddy, but don't worry. I'll be fine." He said, pre-empting the Growlithe's whimpers. "See you in a little while, then.." Kent said, releasing a red stream of light from the pokeball which he had retrieved from his belt. The light enveloped Ryko, and a moment later, he was gone.

Kent heaved a heavy sigh as he put the shrunken pokeball back where it belonged. Ryko had the right idea – moping all day wouldn't accomplish anything… He had to get some work done. This in mind, Kent took another pokeball from his belt. The ball opened in his hand, unleashing a bright flash of light, which quickly took form on the ground in front of him – a small, brown, fox-like creature stood, taking a moment to get acclimated to the sudden change in environment. "Well hello, there, Orpheus.." Kent said, smiling down at the Eevee. "We're going to spend the day together. How does that sound?" he added; the creature's ears drooped somewhat – Orpheus hadn't been in Kent's possession long, after all. "Now, now, it'll be fine. C'mon, follow me." He said, waving for the pokemon to follow. Reluctant as Orpheus was, he was a good listener.

Kent made his way back down the hill that led to the Pokemon Center, which he passed, still heading south. At this stage in Orpheus' development, it was important for the two of them to bond, which is why Kent had decided to head for a park which he had taken notice of – perfect for him to unwind after the day's events, while simultaneously furthering his objectives. The walk to the park was smooth, and soon, the two were surrounded by a myriad of trainers and pokemon, all enjoying the nice weather and peaceful environment. Kent quickly found a bench, on which he sat before patting the spot beside him. "Up here, c'mon." he commanded – Orpheus obeyed, though the Eevee kept his distance. Kent only smiled – he did, after all, have something up his sleeve.

From his back, Kent produced a small object bearing a number of colored rectangular items inside. Pokeblocks were a specialty of the Hoenn area – made from any number of berries in order to create a specific flavor. Kent had observed Orpheus' behavior for some time, and had finally determined the sort of pokeblock the Eevee would likely enjoy; these things often went hand in hand with pokemon, after all. Taking one of the pokeblocks from the case, Kent held it out in front of him. He had several, though for now, it was better to remain safe and only offer one. "Orpheus, I've got a present for you." He said, gaining the Eevee's attention. As usual, Orpheus seemed hesitant. Carefully, Orpheus sat up and drew closer to the pokeblock, sniffing it. Apparently, it passed the test, as it was immediately snatched from Kent's hand. Kent couldn't help but grin at the reaction – Orpheus' ears perked straight up, then drooped as the treat was savored. Immediately, Orpheus looked up for more.

It was Orpheus' cautious demeanor that had led Kent to mix bitter pokeblocks for him. Based on the look that the Eevee was giving him at the moment, Kent's insight was correct. "Alright, alright. I've got some more, but I can only give one extra for now. Can't go wasting them, can we?" he asked, offering another of the morsels to the pokemon. This one was taken almost instantly; Orpheus let out an appreciative mewl, then stood, resting his front paws on Kent's leg. For his part, Kent lightly scratched his Eevee; they hadn't shared such a close moment since Orpheus had hatched, which made the time spent here quite special to him. "Glad you liked it." Kent said, smiling. "Now then, why don't we-" he continued, though he was cut off by a curious sensation. There was an odd trembling about… the very ground began to shake. The tremor was gentle, at first, but within moments, it grew to be very noticeable. Another second later, and the shaking was nearly unbearable – Kent had almost fallen straight off the bench; he was already clutching onto Orpheus in order to keep him safe.

The earthquake subsided, leaving Kent stunned and curious as to what had just happened. The answer didn't take long to reveal itself, however – almost as soon as the ground ceased its shaking, a loud roar could be heard, just a couple blocks away. Something was clearly wrong.. Kent jumped to his feet, letting Orpheus down as well. "Follow me. We've got to check this out." Orpheus seemed unsure, though he did as he was told. Kent sprinted out of the park, and across the street. As he came to the next corner, the source of the earthquake revealed itself: it was an Onix – a gargantuan snake formed entirely of boulders, and it looked incredibly agitated. There was, however, another quality to this Onix that set it apart; most pokemon of this species were gray, but this one.. It was a peculiar shade of golden-brown, which practically shone in the sunlight. Half the creature's body was around the corner, and so Kent could not see what was happening, but what he heard gave the situation away – a massive thud, and a breaking of windows; this Onix was on a rampage.

There was no time to lose. Kent was a trainer, and none too shabby if he had anything to say about it. He had to do something about this. "Orpheus, return!" he called, retrieving the Eevee before it got injured in this conflict. Kent carried four pokemon with him, but none of them were particularly optimal for fighting a rock type like Onix… Still, there was one pokemon in his party that could hold its own. "Mistral, you're up!" Kent shouted, tossing a Great Ball in front of him. The ball returned, unleashing a great deal of light as it did. In a flash, the light cleared, revealing a tall, silver bird-like pokemon. The Skarmory opened her eyes, glaring at the foe. "Mistral, take flight!" he shouted, pointing at the Onix. The Skarmory took off in a flash of silver, and began circling its prey. As a flying type, it would be weak to the Onix's rock type attacks, but thankfully, Skarmory's steel typing would dull this to neutrality. It wasn't perfect, but it was the best Kent had at the moment; as an added bonus, while physical attacks wouldn't be particularly effective against the foe, rock types were vulnerable to steel type attacks, adding to Mistral's effectiveness.

"Mistral, Agility! And follow it up with Steel Wing!" Kent shouted, cupping his hands in front of his mouth. Mistral clearly heard, as she went into a sharp dive, building immense speed. The Onix was apparently too busy dealing with a number of other pokemon released by the trainers nearby to notice; its tail swept by, crashing into a number of pokemon, as well as the corner of the building nearby. Many of the windows shattered; rubble went flying. The Onix let out another roar, and at that very moment, Mistral's attack struck – her wings shone in the light, colliding with the Onix's face at a high speed. Mistral recovered in the air, but seemed somewhat shaken – the Onix had barely been affected by the Steel Wing attack, even with its velocity bolstered by Agility. "Not good.. Mistral, fall back and regroup!" Kent shouted, at a loss for what to do next. The Onix didn't even budge - It certainly didn't leave a whole lot of room for tactics…

"Vaporeon! Ice Beam!" came a shout from behind. The hair on the back of Kent's neck stood on end as the frigid energy shot by – at this attack, the Onix reared back and let out another roar; the creature began withdrawing, heading further east down the road… Kent only stared – the power behind that attack was amazing; what's more, the voice sounded very familiar… Turning his head, Kent once again saw a face which he had come across twice in this very day – her bright green eyes were narrowed into a confident glare, and the Vaporeon she commanded seemed ready for anything. "What's the matter? You just going to stand there? We've got to take this thing down! Another Earthquake could be disastrous!" she snapped. Harsh, but she was right.. He had a job to do.

"We'll lure it to the bay! Your Vaporeon will have the advantage there – follow my lead!" Kent called, before looking back up at Mistral. "Cut off its escape routes, Mistral! Use Spikes! Block every path but the one leading east!" Kent shouted. Mistral let out a loud, threatening caw – her wings glowed, and with several flaps, dozens of black caltrops dropped both in front of and to the side of the Onix. Another attack order came from Leanne; this time, the Ice Beam shot directly in front of the Onix, which slid back in order to avoid the attack. "Keep it up, Mistral! Hit it with Steel Wing, one more time! Drive it back!" Mistral let out another cry and went into its dive – its wings shone again in the light, and Mistral picked up speed. Once more, Mistral's wing collided with the Onix, this time a few segments below its head. It appeared that this was a cleaner hit, as Mistral recovered beautifully.

The Onix, meanwhile, seemed enraged. It could no longer move forward, and appeared to be looking for an escape route in order to re-group. With the success of the attacks from Mistral and Leanne's Vaporeon, the trainers and citizens who had fled the area before appeared to be nearing once more, their courage restored. The waves from the cove could be heard as Kent and Leanne led the charge, giving chase to the Onix while evading the spikes. The time to strike was near. The Onix was blinded with rage and fear. Clearly, it realized it was cornered – it turned, and let out another deafening roar, lowering its posture. With a flick of its tail, a number of boulders were sent flying toward the two trainers, as well as Leanne's Vaporeon. "INCOMING!" Kent shouted, taking Leanne by the wrist in order to take her out of harm's way. Her Vaporeon jumped back, while Kent managed to take the two of them out of harm's way – the rocks hit the ground with a series of loud crashes, sending debris this way and that.

Leanne took her wrist from Kent's hand and gave the final command – "Vaporeon, surf!" she shouted, pointing at the target. Leanne's Vaporeon cried into the air, and soon, a large wave began forming behind the Onix, crashing into the pokemon before receding back to the bay. Finally, it seemed as if the Onix had had enough – it crashed to the ground, its eyes clamped shut. The officers that kept the group of bystanders back sprung into action at that point, cordoning off the area – one policeman thanked Kent and Leanne for their support, before leading them to a side street away from the rest of the bystanders. Mistral began following overhead, before she was recalled into Kent's Great Ball once more; in the background, he could hear a good deal of chatter at the attack.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Kent's posture relaxed somewhat – the fight was over. Finally, he turned to face Leanne, who seemed to be checking her Vaporeon for injuries. "Looks like you've helped me out again… Thank you, Leanne. You're quite the trainer, I see…" he said, sounding appreciative, though thoroughly exhausted.

"What anyone would've done." She said simply, shrugging her shoulders. Satisfied that her Vaporeon was uninjured, she stood and looked over at Kent. "You did well, once you sank into your role. Your Skarmory… Mistral, was it? It needed training, to be sure, but it was quite talented…" she said, looking down at the ball in Kent's hand.

"Eheh.. Thanks. I actually caught her fairly recently – she seems to have gotten used to taking my commands, though; like you said, I'm still raising her, but she shows promise." Kent replied, rubbing the back of his neck. Looking at her now, he took in more than her distinctive gaze – truthfully, she was rather easy on the eyes. "Anyway, that's two I owe you. Any way I can make it up to you?" he asked, ignoring his observation for the time being.

"Well… Now that you ask…" she began, smiling. Her grin had a somewhat coy look to it; clearly, she had something on her mind. "Could you follow me for a little while? I'm heading to the Pokemon Center." She said, pointing off toward the west with her thumb. Kent met her question with a curious gaze, though still, he nodded.

"Sure… I don't see why not. Let's go; Mistral could use it, anyway, I suppose…" he said, shrugging. With that, Leanne walked down the side street, stopping to wait for Kent as she reached the corner. The day had been long, and utterly draining; as it seemed, there was still more yet to come…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The walk was somewhat quiet – Kent's assumption was that her motives would make themselves clear when they got to the Pokemon Center; there was no real need to press the issue at the moment. Besides, he desperately wished for a rest, anyway. And so they walked, with Leanne leading; her Vaporeon was now tucked safely away in its pokeball. Once more, Kent passed through the sliding glass door of the pokemon center, which was quite a bit busier than it was the previous day, given what had happened a moment ago. Still, Leanne managed to find a free sofa, on which she sat before waiting for Kent to do the same; Kent's thoughts turned back to Orpheus as he sat down, making sure to give Leanne plenty of space. Leanne spoke first. "So, then… Kent. I'm curious about something. How long ago was it that you left… your home town?" she asked, pausing for a moment near the end of her sentence. She had a peculiar smile on her face.

It wasn't a question that he was asked often; or at all, really, though it wasn't like it was difficult. "Well, I've only been on the road for about three years now. Haven't gotten into collecting badges yet, either. I want to build a team I'm satisfied with, first." He explained. He expected to be questioned about the three year remark – after all, he was 21, and very much looked his age. As it turned out, however, this wasn't quite the case – her face remained unchanged as he spoke. As a result, he merely plowed on with his explanation. "You see, I stayed behind and kept up with my education, rather than just going out on my journey. My parents wanted it that way, but as it turned out, I really don't regret it, honestly." He added. At this point, Leanne had a wide grin on her face; that she wasn't explaining herself was beginning to grow a little bit frustrating.

"I see, I see…" she mused, seeming as if she were about to burst out laughing. "Well, Kent… You wouldn't happen to be from Petalburg City, would you?" she asked, smiling wide. At this, Kent was quite understandably taken aback.

"I-Yes, but…" he began, though he was cut off.

"Calhoun street, right? You know, I realized something as you were leaving last time. You looked familiar… What was more, you had that Growlithe of yours – Ryko, was it? You know, you don't see pokemon like that every day; usually not, anyway…" she tacked on, glancing toward where they fought the Onix. "Regardless, I realized that I had seen another Growlithe just like yours, oh, about… Ten years ago, when I was leaving home for the first time. You'd take him for walks past my house on a daily basis. Y'see, I lived a few doors down; I only just realized it a little while ago, though."

For his part, Kent was finding this a little hard to swallow. He did _vaguely_ recall there being a girl his age on his street, but… This was her? He supposed it was possible; after all, Kent really didn't talk to this girl all that often. He supposed Ryko would indeed make him stand out quite a bit – and she did describe his habit accurately, but… it was still a little tough to believe that he had suddenly run into one of his neighbors so long after the two of them set off to travel the world. "No fooling, huh? Yeah, I have vague memories of your family – er, sorry I didn't pick up on it myself.." he said, growing a bit red.

"Oh, yes, I'm positive. Remember when our age group from our neighborhood headed out to meet Professor Birch? There was a send-off then… Our parents gathered the neighbors to celebrate – you and that Growlithe of yours were there, too. Back then, I think you said the same thing – that you were staying in school. I remember thinking how annoyed I'd be if I were in your shoes…" she mused, clearly drifting back to early memories of her journey. "And no problem; not like I knew all along, either… By the way…" she began, starting a new point "Is Ryko alright? A-After what happened, I mean. You don't have him out, so…"

"Yeah, Ryko's fine. Hell, even after he got taken, he was more worried about me than anything else. No, I just didn't think it'd be a good idea for him to attract attention after that…" Kent explained, still sounding a bit down at the thought of it. "So, then… You've been gone for that long, huh? What brings you ba-" he began, though he was shushed by Leanne, who was now looking over at the television screen nearby.

"Shh! It's starting.." she said, staring harshly at the screen. There appeared to be a news report going on; they were now breaking the story of the berserk Onix in Lilycove – or so Kent thought. _"…as there have been multiple reports of berserk pokemon in the region of Hoenn today. In a number of areas – roads, routes, and towns alike, there seems to have been an outbreak of unusual aggression in the wild pokemon. There are even reports of an attack in the middle of Lilycove City, which caused a great deal of damage to the bustling port. As of now, scientists are investigating the affected pokemon on the scenes of each attack, which have been cordoned off by the police force in each area. According to our reports, government officials are en route to collect each offending pokemon in order to transport them to a secure location in Mossdeep City for more study, though there have been no breakthroughs in the initial observations. Looking at data on the afflicted pokemon, however, it is worth noting that three of the attacks involved pokemon exhibiting rare color traits, including the Onix that went on the rampage in Lilycove. Now, if you're just joining us…"_

Kent listened intently to the report – when he looked over at Leanne, however, it seemed to him as if her stare would burn a hole through the television. She seemed much closer to the way she had behaved in the two battles he had seen her in – calculating, and distant. Her attitude had changed as soon as the news report came on, it seemed…

"Interesting… Multiple attacks, hm?" she muttered to herself. Her eyes turned back to Kent, still carrying that determined, piercing look. "This is actually what I wanted to talk to you about, Kent. You seem like a halfway decent trainer; not to mention, you've already proven your willingness to work with me to quell situations like these. Now, what would you say if I were to tell you that this isn't the first time this has happened? It was back while I was in Johto… A pokemon just like that Onix attacked a group of trainers on the road. Something has to be causing it – there's no other explanation. You said you owed me a favor – how 'bout you help me investigate, and we call it even? Fair deal, wouldn't you say?" she asked, though her tone made it seem as if she wouldn't allow him to refuse.

"I.. well…" Kent began, somewhat taken aback by the request. He felt like she had him cornered – she had done a lot for him, and so it would be rather hard to refuse her in the first place; not to mention, her cause seemed to be rather important. The trouble was, Kent had no idea just how long this "investigation" would take – not to mention, how dangerous it would be. He'd be walking in blind… "I-I… Do you have any ideas on where to start?" Kent asked, delaying his answer for the moment.

"You heard, didn't you? They're sending the pokemon over to a 'secure location.' All we have to do is head to Mossdeep. Now then, will you help me, or won't you?" she asked impatiently. The question was far too direct for Kent's liking.

"F-fine. Alright, I'll do it." Kent said, sighing. He felt as if he had just been cajoled into agreeing with her, though on the bright side, it was at least a worthy cause. "Alright. We'll head to Mossdeep, then. When should we leave?"

"As soon as possible. I have a pass for the ferry; I oughta be able to get you on board. We'll leave whenever you're ready, then." She said, standing. Kent was beginning to realize that Leanne never really left much room for negotiation…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Deciding there was no real reason not to, Kent approached the nurse hand handed his pokemon over one more time. After waiting for a few moments, they were returned to him, leaving nothing to tie him down to Lilycove City anymore. All told he had no idea what they were going to find in Mossdeep; hell, he had no idea what she was even looking for. She had, after all been a bit vague with her description – all she told him about was some anecdote from when she was in Johto… Kent couldn't help but wonder what she was in this for… Though he supposed that he would have plenty of time to find out. Finally ready to depart, Kent approached Leanne and waited for her acknowledgement which of course came almost immediately.

"Time for us to leave, then. The ferry is docked just south of here; it'll be leaving soon enough, so we really shouldn't wait around. Let's head out." She said, waving Kent on. Leanne led Kent out the door, and headed south. At the first intersection, the pair turned right; the building marking their destination was clearly visible. On their way, Kent took his last chance to take in the sights – they passed directly by the Lilycove Contest hall, vaguely wondering if doing such a thing would catch his interest someday. Before long, Leanne had taken them inside the building which contained the sheltered dock for the ferry; a servicewoman was standing immediately in front of the ship that would sail them to Mossdeep City. Kent waited as Leanne showed her pass. There was some talking, and Leanne pointed back to him in the process. A moment later, and the two were being ushered onto the ship.

Kent strode through the bowels of the ferry for a time, looking around at the interior. It was a very sterile environment, nearly covered in white. As a ferry meant for passenger travel, it was, however, decorated somewhat. There were cabins down below deck for particularly long journeys, each of which were adorned with simple decorations. Leanne was quickly making her way toward the stern of the ship; with no other real plans, Kent decided that he might as well follow her. Doing so led the two of them up a flight of stairs, then out the door, which neighbored one of two large smokestacks. There was an observation deck here, guarded by a railing to prevent passengers from falling overboard. Leanne wasted no time in reaching the railing, where she merely leaned and waited for the ferry to leave shore.

Kent followed suit, resting his hands on the railing; almost immediately as he did so, the machinery below sprang to life. The smoke stacks slowly began to bellow out their yields, and the ship sounded its horn. The ferry slowly began to leave the dock, though it picked up speed quickly enough. In a moment, they were out in the open air and Lilycove City was before them. Kent watched appreciatively, examining the tall buildings of the large port town as they shrank against the horizon.

Over time, however, this grew monotonous. His eyes wandered to the young woman standing next to him; curiosities began springing up in his mind once more. She, however, beat him to the punch. "Say.. I'm curious, Kent. You've had Ryko for a long time… Why haven't you evolved him? He's bound to be ready for it by now, isn't he?" asked Leanne, her face turning to Kent.

Kent thought about it for a moment. It was, of course, a question he'd been asked a few times before, so it was an easy one to answer. "Well.. I'm not really after the badges yet. I had decided to build my team up, you see, and it's not really there yet. Whenever I decide to get serious about taking on the Pokemon League, I'll think about evolving Ryko. For now, though, I'm quite happy with the way he is, and he seems to agree, all told." He explained, turning around to lean his back against the railing.

"That so? Because, in all honesty, if that Skarmory of yours is one of your lesser trained pokemon, I think you could handle gathering badges just fine…" she said, doing the same.

"Well, that may be true, but to tell you the truth, I'm quite happy just catching and raising pokemon for now. I've built up quite a catalog of caught and trained pokemon, you know. Unfortunately, I'm not so sure about a type-matched team that'll have good synergy with each other. Not yet, anyway…" Kent replied. He then paused, thinking for a moment. "Speaking of which.. Since we're travelling together, you may want to know what pokemon I carry with me. I've got Ryko and Mistral – those two you've seen. The other two I carry with me are named Orpheus and Tryce. Tryce is a Jolteon; he's been around for a long time, as well, making him one of my primary party members. Orpheus is actually Tryce's son. I bred him a little while before coming to Lilycove. He's still getting used to me, though. In fact…" Kent trailed off, reaching for a pokeball on his belt. As he had done before, Kent released the small Eevee onto the deck. The light faded, revealing Orpheus as he grew acquainted with his surroundings.

Kent allowed himself to slide down the railing, now sitting in order for Orpheus to approach. He then gave a light whistle before patting his hand against his leg – Orpheus was quite a bit more obedient than he had been in the past, and immediately came and sat in Kent's lap. Leanne merely watched all of this unfold with marked interest. He was certainly good at earning his pokemon's respect, she'd give him that… "I see… Well, in that case, I'll let you know that I've been carrying my team of six around for quite a while – We just wrapped up our travels in Kanto recently and decided to head back home before taking on our next challenge. I carry my Sceptile, who I picked all those years ago when I got started, as well as my Vaporeon, Manectric, Noctowl, Sandslash, and finally, Ninetales. Sceptile, Vaporeon and Ninetales are my longest lasting pokemon, personally." She explained, sliding down to a sitting position. Her hand reached over to Orpheus; gently, she began to scratch him behind the ears. Clearly, the Eevee enjoyed this – his body practically went limp.

And so, the journey to Mossdeep City passed by, the two occasionally speaking up to swap stories of their adventures. Leanne appeared to lead a particularly interesting life after leaving home; she had been all over, seen all sorts of people, places, and pokemon. Trainers like her were rather rare, so it was quite interesting to be able to listen in on her advice and history. It was mid-afternoon when the horn sounded again, signaling their approach to Mossdeep's waters. Heading over to the side of the ferry, Kent could make out the tower that indicated the building that served as Nova's headquarters – center for all research related to Astronomy, aeronautics, and ballistics.

The ship began to slow down; this simple act got Kent thinking about their objective. "Hey, Leanne.. What exactly are we looking for out here, anyway? Where's our destination?" Kent asked, turning back to his partner.

"Well, I can't say for certain, but… I'd assume the berserk pokemon will be taken to Nova; it's government-run, and they own a massive amount of land in Mossdeep… Probably the only place they could fit the lot of these pokemon, honestly. Not to mention, Mossdeep is an island meaning that any potential escape attempts won't get very far. We're just here to observe the pokemon involved – I want to see if we can find any trends, that's all." She explained, standing. "C'mon. We'll be docking soon, and I don't want to waste any time. If we can beat them there, then it's all the better for us." She added as she walked to the door which led below deck. "Now, then.." she said, as the ferry began to come to a stop. "No telling how long it'll take for the freighters to arrive… One of us ought to stay near the docks, while the other heads into town. Doesn't matter to me who does what, though; we'll just need to give each other the numbers to our Pokegears." She said, as she rooted around her bag for the aforementioned device.

"Well, alright. If it's fine with you, I'll stick around by the docks. Orpheus hasn't had a whole lot of experience with the ocean before now. Who knows? Maybe he'll like it." He said, shrugging after he exchanged numbers with Leanne. She merely nodded before making her way to the exit. They were forced to wait for just a moment while the ferry went through the standard disembarking procedures, but soon, they were able to set foot on solid ground again. Kent waved good-bye to Leanne, who returned the gesture as she headed deeper into town. Then, Kent merely took a seat on the beach and waited.

Through taking care of Orpheus, Kent was able to pass the time easily – he gave the Eevee some exercise, as well as a meal and a treat while he waited. The young pokemon seemed to really be warming up to him, something that always pleased Kent to see. It was times like these that really kept him in the habits he had formed – he enjoyed simply raising pokemon quite enough to focus the entirety of his journey thus far on doing just that. After around forty-five minutes, another horn sounded, and Kent's eyes were diverted to the sea. A large freighter was coming in toward the dock he was watching, ever-so-slowly. Shortly before it landed, he received a message from Leanne stating that a shipment from Slateport City had arrived as well, and was now being carried toward the headquarters of Nova. _"Come find me when the other freighter arrives." _ She requested at the end of the message.

Kent watched from a distance as the freighter docked. In almost no time at all, workers began unloading the cargo – crates clearly built to contain pokemon, as well as a number of pokeballs were being carried by the men… Did that mean that it wasn't just wild pokemon that were going berserk? There were pokemon that belonged to trainers that took part in the rampages, as well? Kent pondered at the prospects… It was a very intriguing notion, to be sure; not to mention somewhat frightening. Just what had caused all of this commotion, anyway..? Kent began to follow the men, Orpheus trailing at his heels, but his attention was soon diverted to something else – a group of laborers headed _toward_ the freighter. They were very carefully carrying several boxes, though Kent could not make out what could possibly be inside. He did, however, catch one quick snippet of conversation: "…To the old couple outside of Mauville City, yeah…" said one of the laborers. Kent couldn't help but arch an eyebrow at this. It was vague, to be sure. For the moment, Kent wasn't quite sure what to make of the statement…

Deciding that he had seen all that there was to see near the docks, Kent began heading further inland; before long, he had regrouped with Leanne. After recanting what he had seen, she shared very similar observations with him. "There was something odd, though… They weren't just bringing the rogue pokemon in; they were taking something off the island, as well. Something about a couple in Mauville City. Any ideas?" asked Kent, who folded his arms as he pondered the situation.

"Well… Unfortunately, there's not as much information as I had hoped. They took the cargo inside and locked the door. No one's getting in, and nothing's getting out – that much is certain." Leanne muttered, staring at the ground her forehead creased in concentration. "So, there's only one thing for it. We're heading to Mauville City, then. " she said, looking back up at him. Those eyes of hers were once again filled with a fierce determination.

At this, Kent couldn't help but give a weary look – not that he hadn't expected her decision. She seemed to pay it no mind, and instead of addressing his concern, she turned and waved for him to follow. "No reason to stay here. C'mon, let's go, then, Kent. " Again, she left no room for argument. The way this was going, she was going to run him ragged before their little investigation was over… Still, this time, he had to admit that his curiosity was piqued.

As Kent moved to follow, Orpheus looked up at him with decidedly weary eyes; Kent bent down and stroked the Eevee's head one more time before returning him to his pokeball. For one last time, Leanne's voice sounded – "Hurry it up! The ferry's going to leave soon!" she called, sounding marginally irritated, though not completely without understanding. Kent only called a confirmation back, and jogged to meet with her. The two of them were back on the ferry again by nightfall.

Author's note: And so ends the early rush of chapter updates. As of March 6, 2010, this is as far as the story has gotten. I will be updating fairly often, if the last few days are any indication, though readers should keep in mind that I have a college schedule to contend with. My typical trend with this story leaves me updating once a day, at a random time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The night passed quickly for Kent, who had immediately gone to a cabin to sleep upon reaching the ferry. Thankfully, Leanne didn't seem to mind, given that there was no work to be done while they were at sea. Almost immediately upon hitting the bed, Kent passed out, hardly daring to believe just how long his day had been. Kent slept through the night, without so much as even a flash of a dream clouding his thoughts. In fact, the next thing he became aware of after reaching his mattress was a sharp knock on the cabin door. Groaning lightly, Kent lethargically dragged himself out of bed and opened the door – he was still fully dressed from the previous night.

As expected, Leanne stared back. "Nearly noon. Just thought you might want to see the light of day this before it's too late." she said, a light smirk on her face.

Still half out of it, Kent merely nodded and yawned. Ever-so-slowly, his mind came back to focus. "So, then, Leanne… What exactly do you think we'll come across in Mauville City?" he asked, merely voicing the first curiosity that came to mind.

Leanne shrugged. "Well, you didn't overhear any details, so I'm honestly not sure… Still, it's our only lead. Since we don't really have anywhere else to go, I figured it couldn't hurt to give Mauville a try." She said simply. Kent could certainly see where she was coming from, though he was honestly surprised that she didn't have a set plan... Then again, perhaps that was simply the way she did things? She didn't seem to want him to come along until he helped her fell the Onix, after all; maybe she was used to making split-second decisions?

"So, we're just going to see what we can find, then? Well, alright. Fine by me." Kent replied; Leanne only nodded.

"Pack your supplies back up and get ready to hit the road when we land." She said, before finally closing Kent's door.

As it turned out, they were still a ways off from reaching land; they had been at sea for nearly a full day before Slateport City finally came into view. Glad to finally stretch his legs on land, Kent gratefully stretched as he stepped off the ship. "Still plenty of daylight left… What do you think, Leanne? Think we oughta get going for now, and sleep on the road?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at Leanne.

"I think that would be best… Don't really see a reason to lose so much ground, since we still have a few hours of daylight left…" she replied; Leanne then took the lead and made to leave the building that housed the dock.

Kent, of course, did the same; while he walked, he reached to his side and retrieved one of the pokeballs from his belt, releasing the creature inside. The light came and went, leaving Ryko's form in its wake. As usual, the growlithe seemed to appreciate the fresh air. Ryko took a moment to paw at Kent's leg; Kent, meanwhile, patted Ryko's head before waving for him to follow. "Glad to see you're alright, pal. Now, shall we get going? Leanne's waiting for us." Kent asked; Ryko barked in response.

The group walked for a time, with only incidental chatter filling the gap between their departure and nightfall. Ryko seemed to be back to his old self – rather than tenderly following Kent, he was happily trotting at his trainer's side. Finally, the time came for the three to rest for the night. It was a nice, warm night; exceptionally clear, as well. Kent dropped his pack, from which he retrieved a thin sheet. Even as his trainer roughly spread the fabric on the ground, Ryko was laying down to rest. A moment later, Kent laid down alongside his partner, staring up at the clear night sky.

Kent's eyes were cast upward, revealing two things to him; first, the stars, which he frequently stared at as he lulled himself to sleep, and second, Leanne's eyes, which were cast down on both him and Ryko – a wry smile was on her lips. "This looks like a routine to me…" she said, clearly entertained by what she was observing.

Kent grinned in return. "Yeah, I suppose it is… Staring at the stars was a habit of mine. Ryko just likes the peace and quiet, I think." He said, folding his hands behind his head. "Y'know, it's harder than it should be to point out these constellations – I've read a few books, and I still can't make heads or tails of some of them…" he added.

"I see…" she began, her eyes shifting over to Ryko. "You two are very much alike, you know…" she said, her lips curling into a smile once more. "You enjoy your travels with him, don't you? As he is, I mean. You both enjoy the more relaxed journey you've set for yourself – that's why you're not going after the badges, isn't it?" she asked, sitting nearby.

Honestly… he supposed it was the truth. He felt no need to push himself to go for the pokemon league; he was quite satisfied with the way things were… "You know… All told, that's probably at least part of it. He and I have shared-" Kent began, though he was cut off by a loud growl coming from nearby – very nearby. Ryko was on his feet, glaring into the grass nearby. Kent knew that growl… Immediately, he was standing – Ryko was stepping forward. "Get ready, Ryko… We don't know what'll come out of there…" he said, staring at the same spot his Growlithe had a moment ago. Leanne seemed to pick up on what was going on – her hand clutched onto a pokeball, ready to throw should her help be required.

The attack came faster than Kent could track. Ryko leapt to the side, and Kent felt a powerful gust of wind rush just a few feet to the side. Immediately, the three of them turned – a Manectric was staring them down, eyes filled with rage. Leanne cringed at what she saw, and withdrew the pokeball she held. Clearly, it was Vaporeon she had selected. Kent, meanwhile, had his arm drawn back, about to shout an order to Ryko; it seemed, however, that there was no need – flames erupted from his partner's body as he charged the Manectric down. Ryko's comparatively tiny body smashed into his foe, which collapsed to the ground almost immediately, skidding several feet from the ferocity of the impact. In just one blow, the Manectric was down for the count.

Flames still danced about Ryko's body, highlighting his golden fur. He was still growling loudly at the Manectric, which Kent could now see somewhat more clearly in the firelight. It wasn't trying to get up… It appeared that Ryko really _had_ defeated it, but.. why was he still ready to fight? Was there more on the way? And now that he stopped to notice… That Manectric was strangely dark… Usually, they had a blue hue, with bright yellow fur spread sparsely around their bodies. This one, however, was nearly black, with orange, rather than yellow.

"Ryko… It's alright, it's over.." Kent said, approaching slowly. Ryko only continued to growl, though the flames died down. Kent was standing over Ryko now, his knees slowly bending. He never knew what hit him.

There was a sharp pain in his leg, and almost immediately, Kent was on the ground. Ryko had charged him, and was now standing directly on top of his fallen trainer, glaring down at the man. His teeth were bared; his claws were digging painfully into Kent's leg. "R-Ryko! What's the matter?!" Kent shouted, his hand moving instinctively to adjust Ryko; Kent was, after all, now bleeding due to his partner's claws. This was apparently the wrong move – there was a loud snarl, and Kent screamed in agony.

Ryko's bite was astoundingly powerful – his teeth were like daggers, and there was an absurd heat coming from the Growlithe's mouth. Kent was certain that he was already burned, and getting worse. His mouth moved to reach out to Ryko, but to no avail – it appeared that the trainer was in a state of shock. Thankfully, Leanne had leapt into action. There was a flash of light, a shouted command, and in an instant, both Kent and Ryko were being soaked by her Vaporeon's water gun. Ryko let go immediately, and jumped backward, glaring daggers at the group. Then, suddenly, his eyes softened.

Kent watched as the harshness lining Ryko's face lifted. A light whine came from Ryko's direction as the Growlithe's eyes raked across the bleeding trainer. Sensing Ryko's relapse to his former self, Kent began to stir, in attempt to get to his feet. That was all Ryko needed – the Growlithe turned and bolted in the opposite direction. "Ryko, NO!" Kent shouted, his eyes widening. His body moved automatically. Immediately, he was on his feet, moving to dash after his fleeing partner. His leg, however, was badly injured from Ryko's claws, and could not support his weight – Kent crashed to the ground, skidding on his badly wounded arm. After letting out one single cry of pain, Kent's voice died, and his eyes dulled; the man was unconscious.

Hours later, Kent bolted upright, though he was only able to remain sitting for a fraction of a second. A bolt of sheer anguish shot up his arm as soon as he tried to support his weight, and he was sent crashing to the ground once more, his vision blurring. His face had fallen onto a damp rag, which a hand quickly placed on his forehead – another simultaneously applied pressure to his chest, keeping him from sitting up again. "Dammit, Kent! You've got to stay still!" Said Leanne, her voice comprised of a combination of concern and irritation.

Quite obviously, there was only one thing Kent cared about at the moment. "Ryko!" he said, attempting to sit up again – Leanne's hand easily stopped him, given how weak he was at the moment. Kent looked utterly furious. "He ran off! We have to-"

"Do nothing! You're in terrible shape, Kent! The moon's hardly a sliver, and Ryko's been gone for hours. How the hell do you expect to find him? You'd be lucky if you were able to walk! No, you just lie down, and rest. Your bandages are medicated; they should help the burns and the bleeding. We'll get you to a clinic as soon as possible." She said, her voice softening after her initial outburst. "I sent Ninetales out looking for him. She.. came back empty-handed…" she said, sighing. "I'm sorry, Kent…" she added, her eyes cast down.

Kent was grinding his teeth. The night's events played out in his head; he examined everything he knew for a hint as to what happened. He couldn't believe that Ryko had attacked him… though he forced himself to accept the reality of the situation, if it would help him figure out what was going on. That Manectric attacked, and then Ryko went berserk… The Manectric was a rare pokemon, just like Ryko and the Onix from before… Kent was almost certain that all of this was tied to the outbreak of berserk pokemon from a few days ago. It was the only explanation that made sense, and the only one that absolved Ryko of guilt for the attack – or so he hoped… _Something_ had to have caused this…

"I think… Ryko was affected in the same way as the pokemon from the other day." Leanne said, as if reading his mind. Her voice was surprisingly gentle…

"Then we'll go back to Mossdeep. Ryko's got to be there… We'll get into that building, and find-"

"That won't work. Not this time…" Leanne said, cutting Kent off once more. "I.. was right, you now. Ryko really is just like you…" she said, sadness touching her voice. "He was clever, strong-willed, and perhaps overly compassionate… It looked to me like he had returned to himself after I got him off of you… I think he was afraid of hurting you again, Kent… He ran off to keep this from happening again." She explained, clearly being as tender as possible with her language.

Past tense. That was all Kent heard when she spoke. The fact that she referred to Ryko as if he were already gone from Kent's life for good burned worse than anything else.

"I think… He might have been a bit too impulsive for his own good. Had he stayed, we might have been able to look into what was causing all of-"

"Is that all you care about?!" Kent shouted, glaring up at her. "Ryko's GONE! I don't give a damn about anything but finding him, you understand me?!" This time, it was Leanne's turn to be interrupted. Her face contorted with anger, though this was only fleeting. Her features softened to an expression of understanding, rather than fury.

"I understand." She said, nodding. "However, we have no other leads. What I was about to say, Kent, was that if we knew the cause, we could have treated him. Now, we're left with nothing. All we can do is continue investigating… Perhaps we'll come across him if we do. For now, though, we need to get you back to one-hundred percent. Kent, I don't think you understand just how badly Ryko injured you… Ryko's bite drew a lot of blood, and caused some terrible burns… I applied some extract from both oran and rawst berries to your bandages. They should help quite a bit, but I still want you to see a doctor. Once you're moving around, we'll get back to our search, alright..?" she asked, once again using a gentle tone.

Finally, Kent relented. His head fell back to the dirt and slacked to the side, defeated. "Fine." He muttered, his muscles relaxing. "You're right, I get it. We'll get back on task as soon as possible, then." He said bitterly.

"I'm glad you understand. Now, get some sleep. You need your rest." She said, suddenly sounding rather weary. "Don't worry, I'll keep watch." She added, stifling a yawn.

Kent gave a curt nod. He put on a strong face, though he could not quell the emotions welling up inside of him anymore. His breathing was erratic, and his face was streaked with tears. Kent hid his face as thoroughly as possible, though with his fury gone, the pain in his arm and leg was beginning to return. Despite it all, however, Kent slowly began to drift off into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
